Wizzrobe
Wizzrobes are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These enemies usually have the ability to cast damaging spells. Typically, after they attack, they quickly use magic to transport themselves away from Link's attack range but appear again shortly after Whether they are a species or an organization is unknown, but all of them dress and behave similarly, and never show their faces. Only a pair of white eyes peer from the darkness of their hoods or wide-brimmed hats. Veran, a sorceress who shares the Wizzrobes' distinct attack pattern, may in fact be one. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Wizzrobes appear only inside dungeons. These variations of Wizzrobe look very much like druids wearing hooded robes and a crystal clasp on their chests. There are two varieties, red and blue. They both have quite different attacking patterns. Red Wizzrobes appear, fire a spell at Link, and disappear. Blue Wizzrobes have a very erratic attack pattern. They walk around the room, firing spells continuously at Link if he crosses their line of sight. They can also phase through objects they couldn't otherwise cross, such as blocks or water, and will periodically phase diagonally. They never reverse direction, and thus the safest place to attack a Blue Wizzrobe from is behind it. Wizzrobe Spells can be blocked by the Magical Shield. After obtaining the Magic Wand, Link can fire spells identical to theirs. Wizzrobes are immune to spells, however. The only weapon they are vulnerable to aside from the sword is a Bomb. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Wizzrobes once again appear as stereotypical druid-like figures that phase in and out of the level. They wear white robes with red crosses over their faces. The only way to kill or even damage one is to cast the Reflect spell and reflect their magic back at him. The most notable of Wizzrobes is Carock, an impressive adversary dressed in a heavy, red, hooded cloak. He serves as the boss of the Maze Island Palace, his pattern being the same as other Wizzrobes, but requiring more hits to defeat. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Wizzrobes are found in the Dark World dungeons, typically in groups to fire arcing bolts of energy at Link before suddenly disappearing again. Although reaching one before they disappear can sometimes be difficult, they are easily defeated by a single sword swipe. Most Wizzrobes have skeletal faces and lightly coloured robes. However, those wearing robes with Ganon's face on their chests and face-obscuring steeple hats can only be found in Level 8. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Wizzrobes in Link's Awakening look very similar to their A Link to the Past counterparts, including the steeple hat and the emblem on their chest. They teleport and cast energy waves. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Wizzrobes appear as mini-bosses in Majora's Mask. The first appearance of a Wizzrobe in the game is in the Snowhead Temple. It uses magic tiles on the floor to teleport around the room. Link has to defeat two Wizzrobes in the Snowhead Temple; once to obtain Fire Arrows and a second time to gain access to the room housing the Boss Key. Link also encounters this foe in the Ancient Castle of Ikana, Stone Tower Temple and the Secret Shrine in Ikana Canyon, where the last of the Wizzrobes are seen. This Wizrobe has a different appearance then its previous incarnations; it is tall and blue-skinned, and has a zombie-like appearance. It also wears short, brown leather clothing rather than heavy robes, and its face is not obscured at all. The enemies are also spelled differently from other games, called "Wizrobes." Battles with the Wizzrobes in Majora's Mask consist of two stages. In the first stage, it constantly teleports around the room, disorienting its opponent. Link must attack the Wizzrobe with any damaging attack as it is preparing its icy blast. The second stage is a little more difficult, as Link must distinguish the actual Wizzrobe (which is spinning around) from decoys it creates. Once identified, the Wizzrobe can be destroyed with the sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons There are multiple kinds of Wizzrobes in the Oracle games. Green Wizzrobes remain stationary and attack, hiding beneath their large hats. Red Wizzrobes randomly teleport to different areas, but always face Link's general direction. Blue Wizzrobes become transparent and pass through obstacles, remaining mobile at all times. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Wizzrobes are more similar to earlier appearances as they are similar to druids, but have the head of a toucan-like bird. They serve as a sort of living security system; they remain invisible until Link enters their sight, at which point an alarm goes off and they begin attacking. There are several varieties, most easily distinguished by their color. The Red Wizzrobes always shoot fire in 3 directions. The Green Wizzrobes are the same as a Red Wizzrobe, except they have a green hood, white robe, and are seen only in the sea, the first time Wizzrobes appear in a game's Overworld. Some speculate that the appearance of the Green Wizzrobes is due to a glitch, although this has not been confirmed. Yellow Wizzrobes are able to summon monsters: *ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Kargaroc *Keese **Fire Keese *Bubble **Red Bubble *Bokoblin **Pink Bokoblin **Green Bokoblin *Peahat Orange Wizzrobes are capable of summoning the following monsters: *Yellow Wizzrobe *Darknut *Moblin *Fire Keese *Red Bubble ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The appearance Wizzrobes is reverted back to a re-design of their classic attire, with heavy robes and wide-brimmed hats. They are taller and more slender, and have something similar to long, white beards. Their attack methods is similar to earlier games, however, they are able to steal Force Gems from the players. Some use fire to attack, while others use ice. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Wizzrobes are similar in appearance and function to those from the Four Swords games. There are three kinds of Wizzrobes; Fire Wizzrobes, Ice Wizzrobes and normal, green Wizzrobes. The hats of the Fire and Ice Wizzrobes are wreathed in flame and encased in ice, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Wizzrobes appear in the Temple of the Ocean King. Occasionally, some events in the temple will cause them to appear as skull icons. They are usually invisible until they attack and will walk through obstacles and safe zones. Their attacks instantly drain 15 seconds of time from the Phantom Hourglass. When slain, Wizzrobes drop a 30 second hourglass that can add 30 seconds worth of Sand of Hours. They can be defeated with any weapon, even the Boomerang. Trivia *The way they attack then dissapear bears some resemblance to Magikoopas for the Mario series. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies